Good Kitty
by Grump Joe
Summary: Former Monster Association executive Nyan reminisces on his life. Maybe a series of one shots if people want or if I have an idea.


Nyan never thought it would come to this. The anthropomorphic cat monster was in an operating room strapped to a table. It was part of some facility underground somewhere.

Above Nyan were bright ceiling lights that partially blinded him. There was an observation window at the wall ahead of the table. The other side was dark and one could only see red lights that watched Nyan. The silhouette of the S-Class hero Drive Knight could also be made out. He was the one that brought Nyan there for research.

To the left of the table, was a large mechanical contraption with multiple limbs that ended in various medical instruments. The machine was attached to the floor and had cables attached to it that connected to an outlet at a nearby wall. To summarize its appearance, it looked like a rectangular box with arms.

Nyan himself wasn't in good shape. His body was still recovering from being scorched and stabbed from his battle with Drive Knight. It stilled hurt and his captor didn't care to make him comfortable.

Nyan briefly struggled in his bindings but it was no use. He was too weak to make any escape. He wasn't sure why he bothered. He had no doubt that countermeasures were in place to stop him if he even managed to at least get off the table. Acid may flood the room or it could just explode.

The machine then started up and moved a bit. It then began to analyze Nyan.

They had taken samples of Nyan's blood, skin, and whatever strand of hair they could find from his charred body. Those weren't enough and Drive Knight remained true to his word that Nyan was to be dissected alive. Nyan didn't get why Drive Knight didn't just finish him off instead of forcing him to experience such agony. Maybe he was a sadist like him. How ironic.

The machine began to move again and browsed through its attachments for a scalpel. Terror quickly filled Nyan as he looked on. He couldn't believe this was how he was going to go out.

Then, all of a sudden, Nyan started to reflect on his life. The first thing he thought of was his of his former owner back when he was just a normal cat.

He remembered the first day he met her. He was born in an animal shelter, and he was only a kitten when she came and adopted him. She gently held him in her arms. He was so small and she promised to love him always. When she brought him home, the first thing she did was give him delicious milk in a bottle. He recall that he then fell asleep afterwards, and when he woke up he found that his owner had a gift for him: a collar with a bell attached.

The machine had the scalpel ready at the end of its limb, and began to position itself over the table.

Nyan still wore that collar to this day, though he couldn't tell if he was still wearing it. He likely lost it in the fight with Drive Knight.

He realized he hardly thought much about his owner in his new life as a monster. In a couple of occasions he would be reminded of her. For example, when he fought a monster that was made up of shoelaces one time. It reminded him of how he would play rough with the laces of his owner's sneakers. He would chew and tug at them when he was bored.

The thing he remembered most about his owner was her hugs and kisses. Sometimes this display of love would be forced upon him and embarrass him as he got older. Although, he must admit it was somewhat nice being loved regardless. It was the one of the best things of his day other than killing whatever pest he found for amusement. It was something he never outright rejected. He could've clawed her but he really did like seeing her happy...

The mechanical arm hovered above Nyan, the scalpel at its tip. It then slowly made its descent toward him.

Nyan knew beyond a doubt that when he left to pursue living his life in the outside world that she likely cried when discovering his absence. He can easily picture the tears streaming down her freckled face as she looked frantically around for him. It was the same day he became a monster and he was alone when it happened. At the time, he didn't think of staying around to explain his decision for leaving. Now the realization of the distress he brought upon her made him feel deep regret.

He wondered if she had been looking for him since then. Nyan thought it was likely for he recall the day he joined the Monster Association as an executive. He was on the rooftops and followed a monster who guided him to the underground lair of the Association at City-Z. He had heard of the group multiple times from others who've claimed that there was a gathering at the city for something big. They stopped outside one of the entrances of the base, and while it opened the wind blew a flyer of a missing cat. He didn't pay much attention to it but it passed him. What if that was for him?

Maybe she forgot him. Maybe she replaced him with another cat to love. One that wouldn't take her for granted and forsaken her like he did. He will never know if she still loved her adorable Nyan...

The blade of the scalpel was inches away from Nyan.

What he would give to see his owner one last time. He didn't want it end like this. He wanted to see her, to tell her he's sorry for disappearing on her. He would at least like to know if she was happy. Next, Nyan pondered in detail what it would be like to be reunited with her. She likely would be terribly afraid of him and reject him. Who would want a monster in their lives? He wouldn't want to scare her...

The tip of the blade made contact with Nyan's body.

What he would give to be back home. Back to normal. If he knew living his life however he wanted so recklessly meant getting dissected alive, he would have not chose this path. His arrogance lead to this so he had no one to blame but himself. Here he was, soon to die alone as a research specimen...

The scalpel began to make the cut upward on his body. The blade was so cold.

Nyan proceed to imagine himself as a normal cat with no worries. He saw himself on his owner's lap, all balled up. She was on the couch watching television. She then gently touched the back of his ear, which made his real-life ear twitch a bit. Her hand felt real. He was feeling tired and was going to sleep. She wrapped him in a nearby blanket and kept him close to her. He felt happy and relieved. It was all real to him. He couldn't begin to describe how great it felt to be back to how things were. Inside this fantasy, he yawned and drifted toward sleep.

The most important thing was the warm feeling he was experiencing at that moment. It made him forget all about the cold scalpel as it tore him apart. He then heard his owner speak.

"Goodnight, Nyan. You've been such a good kitty today!" She said softly as she gently stroked his head.

Nyan fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
